


Will You Just Shut Up?

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Ever since Castiel got here, the shadow still couldn’t go back to sleep. It had thought that it would finally have peace. But no, Castiel just couldn’t shut up.All he did was talk about how caring, selfless and loving that fucking pain-in-the-ass hunter Dean Winchester was and the shadow just couldn’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Will You Just Shut Up?

Ever since Castiel got here, the shadow still couldn’t go back to sleep. It had thought that it would finally have peace. But no, Castiel just _couldn’t_ shut up.

All he did was talk about how caring, selfless and loving that fucking pain-in-the-ass hunter Dean Winchester was and the shadow just couldn’t take it anymore.

Because it had asked him to stop so many times. Because the shadow, well the shadow was just so fucking tired and it needed sleep. So one time, the shadow blurted, “Will you just shut up?” and another time it told Castiel to stop talking because if he wouldn't, he would wake up all the other angels and demons sleeping in the empty.

But no, that still didn’t stop the angel from constantly talking about Dean Winchester and praising him and just not shutting _the fuck_ up. So, the shadow decided it had had enough and exclaimed, “You know what, you can just fucking go, I’ve had enough of you.”

“Really?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“Yes, and I hope to never see you here again,” the shadow responded.

And as the angel left and went back to Earth (hopefully to never return), the shadow finally went back to sleep and was glad that it would never again have to hear poetic speeches about Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Another fic/coda so soon, who am I?  
> Please review.  
> Thanks,


End file.
